custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova Hyperion(2018)
Nova Hyperion was a Mk.IV South Korean jaeger primarily stationed at the Vladivostok and Nagasaki Shatterdomes. It defended wide swaths of the Asia Pacific for 6 years before its destruction in 2024. History Early Combat History Nova Hyperion was launched on September 16, 2018. It was the second-to-last Mk.IV unit, followed by Echo Saber two months later. Nova was initially assigned to the Vladivostok Shatterdome, executing operations with veteran Mk.I Cherno Alpha. Nova's pilots were heavily influenced by the Kaidanovsky couple; their fighting style incorporated many similarities to that of Cherno Alpha's, at the same time being considerably more reserved and elegant. Invidia Nova's first engagement was against the category III Invidia on May 29, 2019. Invidia bypassed the extensive jaeger coverage in Tokyo and Hong Kong, opting instead to head for Kyushu Island. Nova touched down on Kagoshima's Miracle Mile just as Invidia made a beeline for the shore. Six Lionfish torpedoes at 700 meters sent the kaiju flying out of the water, triggering it to launch into a rage and recklessly pounce on its opponent. Nova swiftly sidestepped the attack and drove a longsword right through Invidia's shoulder, shoving it against a cluster of rocks as she did so. With her adversary pinned down, Nova proceeded to unsheathe her other blade and shred through Invidia's vital muscle connections. The beast was completely immobilized by the time it struggled free. Despite imminent victory, LOCCENT controllers were anxiously monitoring Nova's drivesuits, which were rapidly overheating for no apparent reason. The energy caster shot that killed Invidia caused heat to concentrate on So-Yi and Yuna's left shoulder and midriff, culminating in severe drivesuit burns which put them out of action for three months. Maelstrom Maelstrom attacked St. Lawrence Island on November 6, 2022. Coyote Tango’s valiant attempts to subdue the beast ended in vain when her reactor housing was obliterated. The Mk.I melted down an hour later, killing both Tunaris and irrigating the sea off St. Lawrence. Although Nova and Shaolin Rogue arrived shortly after Coyote's meltdown, they had to take a detour around the island to avoid radiation exposure. Shaolin‘s more experienced Rangers took point, diverting Maelstrom’s attention with a lance throw while ordering Nova to flank it from the 3 o’clock. Maelstrom effortlessly caught the lance and hurled it back at the advancing Mk.IV, who promptly parried it with her blades. Sensing the kaiju’s preoccupation, Shaolin tackled it onto a hill and began hammering at its face. However, the Chinese were unable to get a clear shot due to Maelstrom’s flailing tentacles, three of which pinned down their jaeger and began compressing her armor. Moments before structural failure, Nova chopped off all three tentacles with a maglev-assisted sword twirl. She then ducked under another whirlwind of tentacles and embedded her sword deep within Maelstrom’s stomach. Shaolin’s rear jets erupted in flames as she hurtled forward, tackling Maelstrom in midair just as Nova executed a German suplex. The kaiju was sent tumbling down the hill by the jaegers’ combined attack, only to get skewered by Shaolin’s lance once it had righted itself. Nova slid down the hill and used her momentum to pivot 180 degrees, truncating Maelstrom’s legs from underneath it with a broad reverse-grip slash. The Mk.IV then lodged both longswords deep within her opponent’s shoulders while Shaolin delivered the killing blow: a steam-powered lance thrust at point-blank range. Hammerjaw July 13, 2023, otherwise nicknamed "Friday the 13th," rapidly escalated into a nightmare as Hammerjaw sped toward Japan. Both Japanese shatterdomes deployed all their jaegers along Tokyo and Osaka's coastline, while Hong Kong dispatched Shaolin Rogue to Sapporo. Nova was flown out to Hiroshima in case the bogey ran South. Subsequently, Echo Saber, Coyote Tango and Tacit Ronin's attempted triple-team intercept misfired when Hammerjaw disappeared 3 miles off Tokyo. Two hours later, Hammerjaw made landfall in Nagasaki. Nova lifted off from Hiroshima as soon as the kaiju's location was confirmed, but suffered considerable delays due to stormy weather. Hammerjaw had trampled a path of destruction two kilometers into Nagasaki by the time Nova arrived on-site. The forest of buildings engulfing Nagasaki immediately put ranged attacks out of the question. Nova's pilots thus decided to draw out the kaiju onto the open beachfront in order to minimize further damage. They promptly drew both swords and executed a catapult-charged blade throw. A single tungsten-carbide blade buried itself deep within Hammerjaw's flank after a prolonged flight at supersonic speeds. The gamble paid off, and Hammerjaw began mindlessly blundering in Nova's direction. Seconds before impact, Nova swiveled sideways and reattached the blade embedded in Hammerjaw's side, using the kaiju's own momentum against it to rip open a colossal gash. She then ignited her elbow thruster and put all its force behind a medieval unterhau(upper slash); the jaeger's right-hand sword was a scintillating blur in the sunlight as it effortlessly ripped through Hammerjaw's left arm. Six rapid incisions were made across Hammerjaw's belly before Nova kicked it to the ground and skewered its throat. Taranais Nova was dropped into the mouth of Queen Charlotte Sound alongside Cherno Alpha minutes after Taranais was confirmed to have bypassed the Miracle Mile. Blessed with the rare gift(?) of indecisiveness, Taranais' penchant for cruising within striking distance of a landmass and then pulling once a jaeger was inbound had left K-Watch officers frothing at the mouth. Nonetheless, 18 hours of humdrum island-hopping was about to come to a satisfying end. An intended miss from three Lionfish torpedoes sent Taranais hightailing for open waters, directly onto a collision course with one expertly-hidden Cherno Alpha. The beast soon found itself airborne and staring directly into the accelerating 500-ton steel cylinder that was Cherno's fist. Upon slamming onto solid ground, its belly was bombarded by energy caster shots and repeatedly shredded with sword thrusts. Much kicking and flailing finally got Nova to step back, giving Taranais just enough time to gather itself and swing its armored head in the jaeger's direction. Nova rapidly ducked out of the way to make way for Cherno, who executed a double-uppercut and spinebuster combination which knocked Taranais flat on its back. The kaiju managed to catch Cherno's arm and twist it sideways, creating an opening into which its jagged horn was sunk. Seeing Taranais' colossal horn lodged deep within Cherno's midriff, Nova swept in and severed it with a vertical slash. She then delivered a kick to the kaiju's temple before skewering its shoulder and, dragging it by the hilt of her blade, rammed Taranais' face against a mountainside. The dazed kaiju was placed in a headlock by Cherno, repeatedly getting mauled with gut punches while Nova's energy casters charged up. A full salvo consisting of alternating blasts from both energy casters sent Taranais plummeting into the shallow waters. The dismal remains of its gouged-out ribcage soon drifted to the surface, marking yet another successful engagement for the Vladivostok duo. Typhon Typhon breached on October 20, 2024 and headed for the Okhotsk Sea. Eclipsing KC-24 in water displacement, it was armed with a clubbed tail and elongated arms, two of which ended in blunt, hammer-like structures reminiscent to those of the category II Ragnarok. In the vicinity of the Miracle Mile, Typhon abruptly turned toward a formation of ice sheets. LOCCENT informed Nova's crew of an old icebreaker trapped in the thick ice, to which Typhon was briskly swimming. Nova immediately ignited her rear jets and gave chase. As the stricken icebreaker came into view, six Lionfish torpedoes impacted against Typhon. Nova slogged through the ice and began meticulously removing the sleet around the ship while her adversary crashed headfirst into the frigid waters. It took Nova quite a while to gently pry the icebreaker free. With the vessel securely nestled in her left palm, she rose to her full height just as the men on deck screamed out in terror. Split seconds later, a cacophony of straining metal resonated for miles as Typhon's hammer clobbered Nova's midsection. The jaeger instinctively ducked below another swing and directly into an uppercut delivered from one of Typhon's hidden arms. A double-fisted strike almost buckled Nova's back before Typhon scooped her up like a toy and slammed her against an iceberg. Having received LOCCENT's warning that Nova was incapable of overpowering Typhon, both Rangers began charging the energy caster while directing Typhon's blows to their jaeger's thick chest armor. All shock absorbers on the left arm were loosened significantly to alleviate potential blows to the icebreaker. After six agonizing minutes, in which Nova's hull integrity plummeted to 57%, the energy caster unloaded a full clip of charged particles onto Typhon's underside. As the kaiju backpedaled, Nova launched a volley of torpedoes while setting down the icebreaker on an isolated block of ice. Nova's longswords locked into position while her energy caster continued to spit out cascades of electricity. The jaeger incited her rear jets and plunged both blades into Typhon's injured belly, ripping off chunks of flesh and bisecting both hammer-arms with a rapid volley of thrusts. A longsword driven deep into the chest vivisected Typhon's torso with a downward slash. Soon after, LOCCENT and the Rangers were greeted with the icebreaker's entire crew cheering at the top of their lungs. Contrary to expectations, all the crew survived with minor injuries; Nova's shock absorbers had performed admirably in protecting the experienced seamen, who had jumped indoors and buckled themselves in before any major hits had been dealt. Destruction On the night of November 9, 2024, the category IV Baba Yaga demolished Brawler Yukon off the coast of Dalian. LOCCENT had given Baba Yaga a brutally prophetic name; it bristled with heavy armor, spikes and no less than ten limbs ending in everything from lobster claws to bone spears. Its barbed tail stinger possessed the ability to inject corrosive acid through a jaeger's armor, something the Wei triplets had learned the hard way. Although Cherno and Typhoon had severed four limbs and vaporized its secondary brain, Baba Yaga was very much alive and kicking. The first half of Nova's battle with Baba Yaga could only be described as a blistering dance of steel. The jaeger was forced to interminably slash, parry, dodge and thrust for over four hours on end, with her Rangers' fencing prowess the only thing saving her from a one-way trip to Oblivion Bay. The fifth hour saw both tungsten-carbide blades pulverized after a particularly harrowing offensive from Baba Yaga. Unarmed and much too enervated for grappling, Nova was effortlessly dragged underneath the surface. Internal damage sustained from the prolonged battle had wreaked havoc on Nova's servos and synapse system. Seawater permeated into key system components and began flooding the conn-pod. Nova could barely fight back as she was pinned to the seabed and ruthlessly pounded at. Yet in a stroke of luck, her fumbling hands caught a jagged boulder, which was promptly jammed into Baba Yaga's ribcage. The kaiju relinquished its grip, granting Nova the opportunity to take the fight back to shallow waters. Moments later, jaeger and kaiju breached the surface, locked in a frenzied grapple for supremacy. Nova soon broke free and dragged herself to a nearby oil rig, ripping its drill out and hurling it like a javelin through Baba Yaka's skull. What ought to have been a death blow turned out to be nothing more than a fluke. What remained of Baba Yaga's mangled head exploded in a bioluminescent flash, sending torrents of bone and Blue ripping through Nova's armor. The kaiju ... shove torpedoes into previously inflicted sword wounds, blow up tertiary brain. Features Nova Hyperion features high speed and strength with decent armor. Her balanced stats were a direct result of a design philosophy in which fluidity took precedence over physical superiority. Everything from the S1N/ANJU Synapse System to the rear jets were designed to capitalize on the Rangers' expertise in fencing. Thus, lag time was the shortest of any Mk.IV, while pilot input was applied more precisely than any other jaeger. The downside of this was difficulty of maintenance, as the sensitive electronics required extra attention by J-Techs, chopper crews and Rangers alike. Strength Nova's strength output is well within the higher spectrum, providing sufficient torque to trade blows with most category IV kaiju. Nova's pilots often amplify their jaeger's effective strength by maximizing momentum through the use of rear jets and wide slashes. Armor Nova makes use of a "hybrid protection system" to maximize protection whilst minimizing excess weight. Armor plates of different composition and properties are applied according to their strengths and weaknesses; for example, the chest is equipped with dense armor, while lighter armor protects the biceps. This layout also serves to balance the jaeger to enable intricate maneuvering. Speed Although Nova's numerical speed is high, a greater focus is placed on dynamic movements. Such is Nova's fluidity that it almost perfectly mirrors the Rangers' sophisticated swordplay in combat. When the need for intensive maneuvering arises, speed can be greatly amplified via thrusters located on Nova's back and elbows. Armament Nova's principle armament are the 00RA1 Vibro-Longswords. These colossal blades are fashioned from an advanced tungsten-carbide alloy and stowed within Nova's forearms. When deployed, the hilt is ejected onto Nova's hands and secured via magnetic relays. The blade extends to triple its original length when used in longsword mode, although they can be shortened into daggers during combat. Ultrasonic vibration generators are laced throughout the base of the blade, enabling it to vibrate at incredible frequencies. In addition, a hilt-mounted electromagnetic catapult is capable of ejecting the blade at supersonic speeds. Lionfish Mk.4 torpedoes and V-KR energy casters serve as Nova's long-range ordnance. Each supercavitating Lionfish torpedo can reach speeds of up to 500km/h underwater. They burrow underneath a kaiju's hide and detonate for maximum effect. The V-KR energy caster boasts a blistering fire rate of 3 rounds per second, its supercharged energy bolts capable of stunning kaiju to a standstill. Trivia * Out of Nova's 9 engagements, 4 were with Cherno Alpha. * Cherno Alpha, Nova Hyperion and Shaolin Rogue's "Northeastern Trio" had the highest triple-team simulator score. They deployed together 3 times. * Cherno and Nova's pilots formed an intimate parent-daughter bond, with the Koreans inheriting many traits from the Kaidanovskys. It is said that the Russians were visibly distraught following Nova's destruction, something witnessed only once before with Eden's demise in 2023. * Nova's husk was laid to rest in Oblivion Bay. The South Korean government bought it back in 2028 and melted it down for scrap two years later. * So-Yi and Yuna were 16 and 17 respectively when Nova launched in 2018. They were the second and third youngest cadets to be made Ranger-ready, after Chuck Hansen. Kaiju Killed Category:Jaegers Category:Mark IV